Les meilleurs amis du monde
by sharel
Summary: Lee Jordan a un faible pour les jumeaux Weasley. Mais il ne veut pas briser leur amitié et encore moins choisir...


Titre :

**Titre :** Les meilleurs amis du monde…  
**Auteure :** Sharelll  
**Personnages :** Lee Jordan, George et Fred Weasley  
**Défi :** Listes et énumérations + le sorcier du mois de septembre : Lee Jordan!  
**Rating :** PG-13  
**nombre de mots : **1001

**Note de l'auteure :** Écrit dans le cadre de la communauté _Pompompower_ dédiée aux personnages oubliés de Harry Potter.

Il était près de deux heures du matin et Lee Jordan avait les deux yeux grands ouverts et contemplait le ciel de lit de son baldaquin sans réellement le voir. La soirée avait été longue et riche en événements de toutes sortes qui le laissaient pantois. Des événements qui hantaient ses pensées et chassaient le sommeil.

Ce soir, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait gagné la finale contre Serpentard, plaçant ainsi leur maison en tête pour la coupe des quatre maisons. Comme à chaque victoire, les jumeaux Weasley s'étaient rendus on se sait où pour ramener des quantités industrielles de bièraubeurre et les bulles étaient rapidement montées à la tête des fêtards.

Lee et les jumeaux étaient amis depuis leur première année à Poudlard. En fait, ils étaient inséparables, de tours pendables en retenus, ils faisaient les 400 coups, s'éclipsaient le soir pour aller boire de la bièraubeurre chez Mme Rosmetta et discuter longuement de quidditch et de filles.

Il est vrai que les Weasley avaient du succès auprès de ces dernières. Foncièrement sociables, drôles, flamboyants et vedettes de quidditch, ils avaient tout pour eux et leur popularité se répercutait chez leur inséparable ami. Mais les filles n'avaient que peu d'intérêt pour Lee qui, il n'oserait leur avouer, s'intéressait davantage aux garçons.

Ce soir-là pourtant, l'ivresse aidant, tout avait basculé pour Lee. Fred tout d'abord l'avait pris par le cou pour célébrer en lui offrant une autre bouteille. Il s'était mis à tenir un discours sans queue ni tête où Lee avait pu comprendre les mots amis, amour, sexe et rock'n roll! Puis, Fred lui avait dit combien il l'aimait, qu'il était si mignon et que s'il ne craignait pas de faire pleurer toute la gente féminine de Gryffondor, il l'embrasserait! Était-ce une façon de parler pour signifier à Lee combien ils étaient amis? Se doutait-il de son orientation et voulait vérifier la force de leur amitié? Ou pire, était-il intéressé? Lee ne savait pas s'il souhaitait ce genre de chose qui risquerait de briser l'amitié indéfectible qui les unissait tous les trois.

Le doute s'était de nouveau installé lorsque George, un peu plus tard, tout aussi éméché que son frère, s'était penché par-dessus son épaule pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que toutes les filles de Gryffondor lui avaient demandé si le beau Jordan était libre et qu'il s'était entendu leur répondre que non, il lui appartenait, à lui et à son frère. Il riait de ce qui semblait être une bonne blague, mais Lee ne la trouva pas si drôle. Les frères discutaient-ils de lui dans son dos? Se posait-ils des questions?

Dans le dortoir, lorsqu'ils montèrent tous trois dormir, les frères se chamaillèrent en caleçon pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus beau et Lee dut les départager. Ce fut facile, ils étaient si semblables! Lee trancha que Fred avait les plus beaux yeux, mais que George avait la plus belle bouche. Et que l'un comme l'autre, leur resplendissante chevelure rousse ne pouvait que faire tomber les demoiselles sur leur passage. Ils n'avaient pas idée, ces deux têtes folles, de l'embarras dans lequel ces questions avaient plongé le jeune garçon.

Les yeux toujours dans le vague, Lee était bien éveillé. Les idées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Lequel était le plus beau? S'ils s'intéressaient à lui, qui choisirait-il? Pourrait-il seulement choisir entre ses deux meilleurs amis? Lee soupira. La question ne se posait même pas pourtant. Ils n'étaient qu'amis!

Pourtant, il fit un peu de lumière avec sa baguette et, après s'être assuré que des ronflements sonores montaient des lits voisins, il prit un parchemin et une plume et entreprit de faire une liste. Tout le monde sait que lorsqu'on jette des idées sur papier, elles cessent de tourbillonner dans votre tête.

Il écrivit :

FRED (points positifs) :

- corps musclé

- plus attentif

- voix douce

- drôle

- cheveux roux

- aime le quidditch

- mains douces

- se souvient tjrs anniversaire

GEORGE (points positifs)

- plus beaux yeux

- plus belle bouche

- corps élancé

- plus serviable

- complimente facilement

- drôle

- cheveux roux

- aime le quidditch

- fesses rebondies

- Pense tjrs à m'apporter un cadeau

FRED (points négatifs)

- aime plaire aux filles

- pas tjrs sérieux

- hétéro

- triste si je choisissais son frère

- briserait notre trio

GEORGE (points négatifs)

- aime plaire aux filles

- pas tjrs sérieux

- hétéro

- triste si je choisissais son frère

- briserait notre trio

Bon, les points négatifs laissaient à désirer quant à la question de les départager. Mais réglait le problème, il n'allait rien leur dire, puisqu'il n'était pas prêt à briser leur amitié et que, de toute manière, il n'y avait aucune chance que l'un ou l'autre soit intéressé. Lee déchira le parchemin et le fourra sous son oreiller. Comme prévu, le sommeil vint plus rapidement maintenant que les idées étaient bien couchées sur papier.

Le lendemain, Lee resta au lit très tard pour rattraper sa nuit blanche. Vers 10h, il sentit un souffle sur son oreille.

- Réveille-toi, sexy Lee…

- Hein, quoi?

- Peux-tu nous expliquer ce que signifie ceci? souffla Fred à son oreille en agitant devant lui un bout de parchemin froissé.

- Quoi? Je…

Lee n'était pas tout à fait réveillé, mais suffisamment pour reconnaître le parchemin de la nuit, magiquement recollé certes, mais où les traces de déchirures paraissaient encore. Oh! Merlin! Les jumeaux l'avaient trouvé! Il aurait dû le brûler! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre maintenant?

- Je… J'en sais rien…

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, Lee. C'était sous ton oreiller et c'est ton écriture, menaça George.

- Tu voulais vraiment CHOISIR? ajouta Fred.

- Tu ne peux pas séparer les jumeaux Weasley, tu devrais le savoir, murmura George.

- Tu vas devoir choisir, Lee. Les deux, ou personne!

- Je… Je ne comprends pas, répondit Jordan, éberlué.

- On va t'expliquer...

Et Fred glissa sa main sous les draps pendant que George s'emparait de la bouche de son meilleur ami…


End file.
